


His Daughter

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askHmmm, you know what would be interesting? Merlin having a crush on recruit!reader, who turns out to be Harry's daughter! (Pretty sure people have requested this a lot to other accounts, but you're my favorite, so I'm sending it your way!)





	His Daughter

He didn’t know that you had taken your mother’s last name in order to be protected from enemies of your father, his best friend. But you had. He didn’t know he was going to fall for you. But he had.  
You were a new recruit and he was, as always, you quatermaster. So he tried to keep it professional. Half way through the selection process and you had already stolen his heart. But every time you laughed at one of his jokes or smiled at him he melted. You were so adorable. And when you were training you were sexy as hell. He had no idea he was in for the shock of his life. He was talking with Harry, your father, about his crush on you when it happened.  
“I can’t help it. I just get distracted when she around. She just so cute. The way she looks at me is almost like she knows. The way her hair flows when she is dancing around the boxing ring. She just so perfect.” Merlin spewed his thoughts freely to his friend not seeing you running up from behind.  
As you ran and hugged Harry you yelled “Dad!” Cutting Merlin off at his last few words.  
“How is training sweety? I’ve been hearing good things.” Harry said retiring you hug,  
Merlin stood in shock at what he was hearing. “What?”  
“You know my daughter, (Y/N). She said she’s excited for tomorrow’s test.” Harry said with a smug grin.  
“Oh hello Sir Merlin! Dad is right. I’m looking forward to the sparing test tomorrow.” You said with that smile that melts him.  
At that moment one of the other recruits called you to join them. “Well I’ll see you gentlemen later.”  
Merlin stood dumbfounded and watched as you left the two of you.  
“By the way.” Harry said placing his hand on Merlin s shoulder. “You have the go ahead from me.” He then winks and pats his friend on the shoulder as he walks away to follow you.


End file.
